UA's BringYour-Parent-To-School Day
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: It came as a complete surprise to the class when Aizawa announced to the class that they were have a bring your parent to school day. But when Izuku's mother falls ill on the morning of it, who is he supposed to take with him? Dad Might and other good stuff. Canonverse/canon divergence. Now with chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

The morning of the Bring-Your-Parent-To-School-Day at Yuuei academy had approached. The sports festival had just shortly concluded and amid the studying and preparing for the end-of-term tests, Aizawa had sprung the announcement on the class, much the same as he had done previously: the physical test at the start of the year, anointing a class president, etc.

As Midoriya left his room, the nameplate on the door banging slightly as the door shut, he looked towards his mother's room.

"Mum? It's almost time to go," He called out to her, getting no response. He waited a minute before speaking again, standing outside of her bedroom. Pushing the door open, he spoke. "Mum?"

"A-achoo!" Sounded from the dark. A lump moved in the dark of the room, the shape sitting up. "I-I'm coming Izuku... Just give me a moment to get up... Achoo!"

"Mum, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Izuku! Completely fine!"

Inko stumbled from the bed, dressing gown hanging loosely from her shoulders. She stood in front of her son, wiping her nose.

"Mum you definitely don't look fine!" Izuku stated, putting his hand on her forehead, "you're burning up! You need to stay in bed."

"But what about your school? You'll have no one there for you."

"Your health is way more important than me having a parent at school with me." He said. "I'm sure they'd understand if I explain you aren't feeling well. Now go back into bed and I'll make you something to drink."

The two shared a look of determination until Inko sighed in defeat, walking back towards her comfortable bed. Izuku rushed to the kitchen gathering the ingredients to make his mother's favourite tea. Minutes later, the kettle had boiled, tea poured and was on his mother's bedside, soft snores coming from Inko.

He softly smiled as he pulled on his tie, still tied wrong despite his many efforts (and guides followed online. Why were they so awkward to get right?!), and his blazer, buttons tied and ready to go.

"Bye mum, feel better soon." He cooed to her as she turned away from the door.

* * *

Midoriya left towards school, severely hoping that it would turn out ok.

Izuku approached the campus and saw it swarming with adults. He saw Uraraka with her dad, who he remembered that ran a small construction company. He saw Iida with his mother, who he knew was a pro hero, as were all the members of his family.

"Izuku! Where's Inko I haven't seen her in a while?" A voice shouted from behind him and he turned to face the familiar sound.

"Hello Ma'am." He called to the woman, who stomped over with Katsuki's ear between her fingers, despite Bakugou's complaints and swearing. "Behave you little shit."

"Don't tell me what to do bitch."

Bakugou's mother clapped behind his other ear, earning a groan from the boy. "I don't want to talk to Deku though..."

"So where is Inko? I was hoping to catch up with her."

"O-oh, mum isn't feeling well. She really wanted to come but I told her it would be best for her to rest."

"Very true, wouldn't want her to get any worse... or spread what she has to everyone else!" She laughed slightly before continuing on her way.

Midoriya sighed before heading to the school entrance again. He saw all the parents of his classmates, smiling a little when he saw a woman with Todoroki rather than Endeavour. He was happy that the boy reconnected with his mother.

"Midoriya, my boy!" A booming voice gestured to him from the school building.

"All Might?"

"Come up to my office for a minute!"

Soon he was in All Might's room, him deflated into his regular form already, coughed up blood wiped away and breath regained.

"Where is your mother? I wanted to meet the woman that raised my successor, and compliment on how good a job she did in raising you."

"Oh All Might, I'm sure she'd love to meet you as well," he said, blushing from the compliment, hands rapidly moving around his face, "uhm... she fell ill."

"Ill?"

"Yeah... she really wanted to come, she really did but she was sneezing all over the place this morning and she was burning up. I couldn't just let her feel worse keeping me company today. I'm sure if I didn't force her to go back to bed she would have dragged herself here."

"She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is. While I'm a bit sad that she couldn't come, I can deal with that rather than feeling guilty that she was hurting herself just to come to an open day for parents."

They sat in thought for a moment before the school bell rang.

"Um... I'll see you later All Might." He said, waving goodbye to his mentor before rushing to class. As he approached his desk, he got a look at what the parents of his fellow classmates looked like. Many were what he expected to look like, also seemingly to have a similar quirk type to their kids. Mineta's father also having the sticky balls on his head, but far smaller in size and more frequent. Yaoyorozu's mother looked very similar, in fact they were almost identical. This held true for Tsuyu's mother, the frog type quirk definitely being a family thing.

"Deku? Don't you have a parent with you?" Uraraka asked, stepping beside his desk with her father in hand. "Dad, this is Deku, one of my best friends."

"Hello young man."

"Hello sir."

"Ah don't call me sir, that's far too formal."

"Uh ok then Mr. Uraraka," Midoriya chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek.

"Oh, Mr. Aizawa is here. I'll introduce you to Iida later, seeya Deku!" Ochako grinned as she went back to her seat, father standing proudly beside his daughter.

"Welcome to Class 1A parents. Before you follow your kids about for their schedule, you might as well introduce yourselves to the rest of the class."

"What order should we go in?" Asked Momo, hand raised.

"I don't care, just do whatever and quickly." He said, wrapping himself up in his sleeping bag once again. The class sweat dropped.

"I suggest we go by seat number, that way there will be no confusion." Iida stated.

"Does that mean I go first? Alright then." Aoyama started, standing up with his dad, who was almost as dazzling as his son.

And so the parent introductions went, many acting in the ways they expected, the occasional surprise popping up along the way.

Todoroki walked up with his mother to the front of the class, a rare smile on his face. The class all shared the same look of surprise. The majority expected Endeavour to show up, to boast about how strong and perfect his son was, especially after his loud announcement during Shouto and Izuku's match at the Sports Festival.

"Ah... this is my mum." He stated simply, holding his mother's wrist. She smiled softly at the small gesture as she waved with her free hand. While she disliking having to stay in the psychiatric ward, it had helped in the recovery from the years of abuse and torment from her 'husband'.

The class greeted her eagerly, showing her kindness to show it would be ok. Midoriya gave Shouto a slight show of a thumb up, showing he was doing OK.

"Uh... yeah..." he said, moving to sit down again, sticking to character as he went back to his seat, smile still there.

The list went on as the many proud parents eagerly joined in with the introductions. Bakugou's mum stood proudly as Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari all snickered at the uncanny similarity between the two.

"Midoriya?"

"Um... about that-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice called through the now open door. Izuku looked in wonder as All Might walked in with dark hair, grinning sheepishly, very much like his successor. "I'm Toshinori Y- Midoriya. Yeah, Toshinori Midoriya. Nice to meet you all." He explained standing in front of the class.

Midoriya shakily walked up to beside his mentor, eyes teary.

"Y-Yeah this is my d-dad." He said, feeling strange at calling All Might 'Dad' of all things. He noticed Bakugou's furrowed brows at the sight of his fakedad. 'Crap! He'll know something's up!'

They left the front of the class, sitting down as Izuku held his head, trying to stop tears from falling from his eyes. He couldn't quite explain why but he was so touched by All Might's actions. Toshinori's hand patted his shoulder in comfort.

The class ended as they proceeded to their first lesson. Midoriya held back a little to try speak to Toshinori.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you acting as my Dad?"

"Well my boy, I didn't want you to be left out." He answered simply. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he did it himself. When he heard that Izuku's mother couldn't join them that day, he just felt so compelled to help the boy at least have someone with him.

"I actually don't know myself why." He shrugged. "But let's get going. Don't want to get an earful from Present Mic for being late."

Izuku wiped his eyes dry as he realised, grabbing All Might's sleeve lightly and tugging him along to his first class.

* * *

The day progressed as normal, a few comments from one parent to another during classes. Lunch steadily approached as they headed to the canteen after another class filled with weird tension. As his teachers spotted a dark hair skeleton like All Might posing as Midoriya's Dad, they all tried to hold back laughter.

They approached the canteen as Uraraka and Iida approached with their parents.

"Deku! This is your dad? Nice to meetcha Mr. Midoriya." Ochako grinned as she held her hand out. All Might took it and shook it.

"Pleasure is all mine Uraraka. But please call me Toshinori. Same goes for you Iida." He said, extending his gesture to Izuku's other best friend.

"Great to meet you Toshinori." Iida stated, him and his mother bowing deeply.

"Deku." Bakugou said from behind him before dragging him off. He waved meekly to his friends and the adults as they sprung into a large conversation.

"What is it Kacchan?"

"If that man is your father, why haven't I or anyone else in my family seen him before?"

Midoriya started to tremble. He could tell from Bakugou's expression the moment All Might came in as 'Toshinori Midoriya' that he knew something was up.

"U-um well... he... uh... hasn't been in the best of health. It's been on and off for years and has had to go to several different hospitals. He's only just gotten home again 'cause the doctors said that his condition got better again."

Bakugou's eyebrow was raised in skepticism but sighed.

"Fine." He stated before walking off to find where his mother disappeared to. Midoriya sighed in relief and headed back to where his 'father' was.

"I-I'm back Dad." He stuttered as he returned.

"Ah my boy! Your friends were just telling me about some of the stuff you've done together."

"R-really?" He asked, looking off to the side as he started blushing.

"Don't worry my boy, there wasn't anything bad. I must say I'm super proud of you." Izuku brightened up once again, smiling wide before he could feel tears again. All Might was proud of him.

"D-don't cry!" He panicked, before trying to console his 'son'.

Uraraka and Tenya shared a look, both thinking the exact same thing. 'They are so alike.'

Todoroki and his mother walked by, chatting between each other catching up after a decade of not speaking to each other. Midoriya looked at them briefly and separated from him.

"Dad... I'll be right back, I just want to speak to Todoroki for a moment."

"Go ahead my boy." He grinned as the dark haired boy trotted off to catch up to his new friend.

"Hey Todoroki, this is your mum right? It's nice to meet your Mrs. Todoroki," He spoke. "My name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Ah, you're the one Shouto faced against in the Sports Festival right? Shouto told me about you." She spoke gently, still seeming a little shy.

"Todoroki is amazing, he will truly be a great hero. And he told me about how kind you were to him even with Endeavour's over zealous training."

"W-wow." She responded, hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, you and Todoroki are really alike. " Kaminari commented in passing by.

"And you're really pretty." Mina added.

Todoroki's mother looked as if she was about to cry from all the positive comments. After all those years of abuse at the hand of Enji, it was a great change hearing compliments.

"M-Mrs Todoroki?! Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine I'm just so astounded. Shouto you really have great friends." She said, tears flowing from her eyes. "First Momo, then you a-and the rest of his classmates. I'm so glad I was allowed to come."

Todoroki was struggling from bursting into a wide grin. It was nice spending time with his mum and with his friends all liking her as well, not to mention getting compared to his mum rather than to Endeavour. He was so glad.

* * *

Midoriya walked home alone, Toshinori accompanying him part of the way out of the campus. He was so happy that All Might acted as his father. He couldn't quite put his finger on it as to why it felt natural after the initial shock to call him Dad, by the end of the day he hadn't even noticed he was calling him Dad. He was pretty sure he was going to accidentally call All Might Dad during class though.

He opened the door to his home and saw Inko sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and cup of steaming tea in her hands.

"Hey mum, I'm home."

"I-Izuku? How was your day?" She asked, nose clogged.

"It was alright. My friends were upset that they couldn't meet you but I'm sure they'll get another chance soon," he started, deciding it was for the best to not mention All Might. "Kacchan's mum said she misses you and wants to chat."

"Really? I suppose it has been a while. I'll call when I'm better."

"How have you been? I meant to call at some point but I got preoccupied meeting everyone." He said, flushed a little in embarrassment.

"No need to worry, I haven't coughed as much and the sneezing is less frequent. I'll be fine in a day." She smiled slightly before taking a sip of the tea.

Midoriya was off to sleep, phone placed on his bedside table as he was getting changed into his sleepwear. A slight buzz and the screen lighting up drew his attention as he shuffled to it, reading the message in the notifications.

 **Shouto** : _'Thank You'_

Though he couldn't hear the words spoken, he just knew the feeling behind them. The weight and reason behind those two simple words.

He tapped a quick reply before turning to his next most recent contact.

 **Izuku:** _'Thanks for everything'_

 **Izuku:** _'For training and teaching me, for being my 'dad' today... thank you.'_

With that said, he turned his phone off and silently went to sleep.

When the messages pinged in Toshinori's phone, he couldn't help but feel slightly emotional at the boy's words. He had been thanked by many people; mostly from those he had saved, but from others if he happened to be passing by in his hero form.

But somehow, from Midoriya, they felt different, more real, like he meant every word. He felt himself remembering back to when they first met, back to when the boy ran out from the crowd, when he told Midoriya that he could be a hero. Every moment they spent together.

He truly felt proud of his so- he cut himself off from that thought. He was acting as Midoriya's father once. It wasn't happening again.

* * *

Weeks passed, Stain was defeated, they went to the training camp and Bakugou was kidnapped. During that time, All Might was especially careful to not appear in his normal form around the school incase any of the students recognised him as All Might... or as Izuku's father.

(He actually hoped that they maybe forgot about it but that was proven wrong when he accidentally went past the boy and his friends.

"Hey there Mr. Midoriya!"

"Hello Toshinori!"

And various other variations of the same line came chirping from the students as Izuku flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey D-Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, only he knowing full well why All Might was there.

"Uh-oh... um..."

"I'm sure Toshinori has personal reasons for being here so let us go and not bother him."

'Thank you Iida.' Both persons though simultaneously, sighing in relief as they parted ways.)

But that thought didn't occur to him at all over the course of his attempted rescue of his student, his battle with All For One and the reveal of his true form. Honestly he didn't realise how serious the matter was until he saw recaps of the news that night in the hospital, with many of the nurses and doctors asking for autographs and such. That was when he realised that any chance he had at privacy in this form was gone.

And then... floods of panicked texts came in from Izuku.

 **Izuku:** _ALL MIGHT_

 **Izuku:** _HELP ME_

 **Izuku:** _[Image Sent]_

 **Izuku:** _ALL MIGHT THEY ARE SPAMMING ME WHATDOIDO_

 **Izuku:** _THEY ALL THINK YOU ARE MY DAD_

Oh... OH... as he looked at the screenshot of his messages, all with similar comments of 'ALL MIGHT IS YOUR DAD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!', he realised how bad the situation was.

 **Izuku:** _NOW MY MUM IS WORRIED WHY IM PANICKING WHAT DO I TELL HER?_

 **All Might** : _um..._

 **All Might** : _this is an issue_

 **Izuku:** _An issue doesn't even cover it_

 **Izuku:** _what do I tell them?_

 **Izuku:** _they'll figure out that it was all a lie_

 **Izuku:** _that's it I'll have to disappear off the map_

 **All Might:** _you don't need to go that far my boy_

 **Izuku:** _there are only two options left._

 **Izuku:** _1- we say it was a facade at the parent day, and try explain why without revealing OFA_

 **Izuku:** _or 2- we keep it going that you're my dad. Tell my mum to play along and give us a cover for why our quirks are similar_.

 **All Might:** _do you actually think it would work?_

 **All Might** : _more importantly would you be ok with it, would your mother be ok with it? I wouldn't want to you uphold that_

 **Izuku** : _I'm sure my mum will agree... eventually. I might have to tell her everything though, if that's ok with you. It would only be fair._

All Might didn't respond straight away. He had told the boy about not telling anyone. When the boy 'told' Bakugou about his quirk, he had scolded him slightly. One For All was a secret only kept by the holders... but to be fair he had told Naosama, Nedzu and Recovery Girl.

 **All Might:** _Izuku..._

 **Izuku:** _I'm sorry, I know you said not to tell anyone. It was stupid of me to even suggest it._

 **All Might** : _No No..._

 **All Might** _: I agree that it's the best method towards dealing with this. But I would prefer if I could join you so I can cover any gaps and ask her myself._

 **Izuku** _ **:**_ _Really? When's the next time you are free?_

 **All Might:** _I'll be getting out of the hospital in an hour or so, I could get the paramedics to drop me off at your place._

* * *

A curt knock on the front door shocked Inko as she stumbled from her seat to the door, wondering who it would be this late at night. Midoriya popped his head out of his bedroom, somewhat knowing who was calling. The door opened with a creak, Inko recognising the man who was stood there and accidentally slamming the door shut in shock, Inko squeaking, from the appearance from the former number one hero.

"Mum!" Izuku shouted, rushing to the door and opening it to his mentor. "Hello All Might. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better my boy, thank you." He smiled, although it was somewhat strained. The man coughed and tried to hide the blood that came with it.

"A-A-A-All Mi-Mi-Might," Inko stuttered, flailing around in much a similar fashion to her son, "What are you doing here at o-our home?"

There was a silence between all three members; anticipation, nerves and fear all being felt in that moment. Toshinori had no idea how to answer her question, despite the simplicity of it.

"There is something we need to talk about." He put simply at a lack of words. Concern riddled Inko's face as many different conclusions were drawn about the implications towards that statement. Was her son in trouble? Were the villains attacking again? So many possibilities made her panic as she lead the skeletal man through their home to the living area, turning the TV off to offer no distractions.

"W-What do you w-wish to talk about A-All Might?"

"There is no simple way to put this, and it's a large secret only the smallest amount of people know about."

"W-Why are you telling me this then if it's so big a secret?"

"Because it concerns Izuku."

Whatever response Inko was preparing for, it wasn't that.

"You know how I came home one day saying my quirk suddenly developed, that it was a weird mutation?" Izuku jumped in. His mother nodded. "U-Um... that was a lie. I actually was given my quirk... from All Might."

Inko gasped at the sound of it. Even the idea was preposterous but she knew when her son was lying (even back then but she was so happy for him she overlooked it) and he certainly wasn't right now.

"It was the day the sludge monster attacked Kacchan..." Izuku started, relaying all those events that happened that day all those months ago. Soon he got to the training, the sudden change in daily routine and eating habits made a lot more sense to Inko. And then the entrance exam. "That's the reason I kept breaking my bones. I don't have control over One For All, or at least I have a little now, and because I couldn't handle it my body suffered. It isn't any fault of the teachers at UA, only mine."

Inko was torn over these words. She had no idea how to react.

"I have a question... if I may ask." She said cautiously. "Why tell me this now at all times?"

"There is another part of the story. The parents day at UA a few weeks back. While you were ill, I stood in as Izuku's father."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, especially without your permission but when I saw how upset your son was that you couldn't go, I felt as if I had to act."

Inko opened her mouth to speak but no words emerged. All this news was shocking.

"None of the students knew who I was, only knowing All Might, the great hero. Not Toshinori Yagi, a civilian." He said, head lowered slightly. "And now the majority of the students believe that I as a hero am the boy's father."

"W-where are you going with this?" Toshinori stood up from his seat, transforming into his hero form and got onto his two knees, forehead presses against the wooden planks.

"I ask for your permission to continue to act as his father to help cover up his quirk and continue to teach him to the fullest of my ability. I believe he will be the next symbol of peace, and as the previous symbol of peace, I ask for your permission," he started, smoke pouring off him as he transformed back into his regular form, shocking Inko once again, "I want to be by his side, walking step by step along the way."

"All Might..." Izuku said, shocked at what his mentor was doing.

"So please, would you allow me to give everything I can to Young Izuku. Even if it costs my life, I will protect and nurture him."

Inko fell to her knees as All Might mentally cursed at himself for saying so much.

"I cannot accept that... you are what Izuku lives for after all. You musn't lay down your life, no matter what. Please go on living... while protecting and nurturing him to the fullest extent possible," she took a deep breath. "If this is something you can promise me, I will not stand against this."

"Mum..." Izuku said, in shock and awe at the scene.

"I promise." All Might swore before raising his head.

"Y-you're already more of a father to him than his biological father... even I can tell from this brief interaction and how he speaks about you." She added softly, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I give you permission."

* * *

Izuku, after getting out of his frozen state of confusion, noticed the ever constant buzzing of his phone. After the permission was granted by his mother... he supposed he should tell them the 'truth'. He pulled out his phone, mindlessly noting that Kacchan was the only one not to send a text his way, and clicked on the first contact, Kirishima. He had weirdly been very insistent on texting him and trying to get a reply, despite them not talking as often as he did to some others.

 **Ejirou:** _dude is it true? ALL MIGHT IS YOUR DAD?!_

 **Izuku:** _yeah, All Might is my dad..._

 **Ejirou:** _BRO! Why didn't you tell us?_

 **Izuku:** _I didn't want the attention and I want to be treated as my own hero, not as All Might's son, even though he is an awesome dad :D_

 **Ejirou:** _woah_

 **Ejirou:** _what a manly answer! I getcha man!_

 **Ejirou:** _no problem, seeya later at school ma man!_

Izuku sighed in relief at how well that went, not-secretly hoping that every other classmate took it a similar way.

The more cheerful lot of the class responded in mix of cheers, shouts and spams of random letters. The more withdrawn members sent simpler messages, more akin to their personality. Momo was very accepting, (even though she made a small comment over why he wasn't on the recommended students entry exam rather than the official one especially since his father was such a top notch hero. He said he wanted it to be fair or something along those lines. She seemed to approve and thusly ending their conversation.)

Todoroki on the other hand seemed to be a mixture of happiness, befuddlement and a small bit of betrayal.

 **Shouto:** _if I can ask, why did you deny it at the sports festival?_

 **Izuku:** _ah, that... I was just trying to keep it a secret, especially if we were being listened to._

 **Shouto:** _... fine. *does a little dance*_

Izuku had definitely found that Todoroki was far more expressive than he seemed when he got closer to him, also a tad oblivious (which Izuku sadly admits a fellow classmate had to point out Todoroki's obviousness to him. It simply slipped his mind, despite the notes he had gathered on the ice user.)

The teachers had come by asking about allowance to enter the dorms, and even though Inko still had some objections, after All Might's promise she decided to let him go, even if it would still pain her. He promised to not let her worry about him, that he would be careful.

So when he arrived on campus once again he was swarmed by pupils of the school.

"So you're All Might's son? So cool!"

"Can you get him to give me an autograph?!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone beforehand?"

These weren't members of his class and he had no clue who they were. They were either his upperclassmen or classmates from other departments, which he had little contact with, which he found a little upsetting since they all go to the same school.

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted as she helped him out the crowd. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, just not used to all the attention. I can still feel all their eyes on me."

"Understandable since your father is Mr. All Might." Tenya continued as they walked away from the crowds to the collection of 1-A to head to the new dorm rooms. "Whenever I was with my brother walking about we would get surrounded by people wanting to talk to Ingenium."

They neared the group of students waiting to see their new living quarters, some perking up at the sight of them.

"Hey it's Midori!" Shouted Mina excitedly as her arms waved, gesturing over to him. The other students who hadn't noticed earlier all turned towards him.

"H-hey guys." He said nervously, really hoping no one would bring up-

"So Tsuyu was right earlier on then that your quirks are similar! It makes so much sense now!"

"And then at the USJ why you kept defending him and was the only one to see him after the battle for a while."

"And why you always seemed to get on with him better than some of the other teachers, and fanboyed a lot less when you saw him compared to the others."

Izuku flushed in embarrassment as his hid his face, though the redness had spread to the rest of his body.

"And why his costume used to look so much like his!"

Izuku wanted to disappear, hoping earlier that All Might would let him just vanish off the map. So All Might wasn't the only one who noticed? Oh god...

"Please, lets save all this for later once we are into our new rooms and settled! Mr. Aizawa has been standing there for a while now." Yaoyorozu said, drawing attention, thankfully, away from Midoriya and to the teacher who was waiting for them to shut up.

"Follow me. Hurry it up." He said as he lead his class towards their new dorms, glancing back at the five that had knowingly broke the school rules and law by going to save their classmate.

* * *

Several stressful hours, a scolding from Eraserhead, a stupefied Kaminari and unpacking later (while wondering what the suspicious hammering and drilling noise was above him) Izuku joined his classmates in the common area of their dorm. They were casually talking, probably getting used to the idea of now almost constantly seeing each other, even after school hours.

"So, y'know, we were all talking, and we have a suggestion!" Ashido said, bringing the subject up, "Let's have a room showcasing competition! How about it?!"

Midoriya panicked as they all started making their way to his room. They were going to see all of it, he thought. Mindlessly activating probably the equivalent of one percent of One For All, he sped ahead a little to try at least remove some of the posters.

"AAAAAHHH! NONONO, wait just a minute!" He practically screeched through the door, Ochako slamming it open regardless as Midoriya ducked his head in embarrassment.

"It's All Might from top to bottom! Now this is a geek's room if I've ever seen one!" She exclaimed at the sight of it, his other classmates in awe at the sight of so much All Might merchandise. Probably a perk of being his son.

"I really look up to him after all, ... and he's my dad so...," he said, not seeing any of his classmates looks of joy and surprise and amazement. "I'm so embarrassed." He muttered afterwards.

Once he had gotten over his embarrassment, they went on to showcasing the other rooms, excluding a select few who were not participating (or asleep in Bakugou's case, though Izuku could tell that there would be some All Might merchandise in there. The boy was probably as big a fan as he was). Somehow Todoroki had completely converted his room, which explained the hammering from earlier.

And then Tsuyu asked to meet with a few of them, those that went to rescue Bakugou. A heartfelt confession from Tsuyu and apologies from the group led to all of them being exhausted from such a busy day. Izuku almost fell straight asleep.

* * *

He was always one to wake up early, and ever since he started training it because a constant to be up to get some work done in the morning before the others woke up. So he came back once concluding his run (and stretches) and saw some other classmates lounging in their pyjamas, struggling to fully awaken.

They waved to him as he sat down and joined Aoyama and Satou, who had made coffee and offered some to him, which he gratefully accepted. At some point the tv was turned on and they casually watched the early morning news. They shared idle chatter until,

 _"~All Might's Secret Son?_ " The broadcaster alerted, causing Izuku to spit take. _"~ after the reveal of All Might's true form and his retirement as a hero, other news came to light about the hero that we had no clue about._ "

A photo of Izuku appeared on the TV beside All Might and Izuku froze. The TV? Really? The others there were also frozen, absorbed by the broadcast.

 _"~ I remember seeing someone around All Might that looks a lot like that boy, it looked like they were training._ " A woman who was interviewed on the street commented.

 _"~ Midoriya Izuku is currently a student at UA, where All Might is also teaching currently. We tried to get some information from the boy himself but we weren't able to get onto the campus due to strict ruling, especially after the kidnapping-"_

There was silence for a moment while the TV was turned off.

"I-I-I..." That's all that could come out of Izuku, Satou quietly going to make another cup of coffee for him. The door to the dorm opened revealing Aizawa.

"Morning brats." He said, he himself going to get a coffee. "Here's the paper." He said, tossing it towards Midoriya. As he glanced at the front page he knew why the paper came to him.

 **ALL MIGHT HAS A SON?**

Right along with a blown up image of himself and All Might, a sneaky shot of All Might when he was training Izuku at the beach. There were plenty of other stories on the front page but that one took the dead centre. He was done. He would never get his old life back, not even a little bit.

Uraraka walked through at that time yawning and then spotting Izuku, blank faced and staring into space, as if the wall had suddenly become an interesting view.

"Deku?" She asked tentatively. He slowly turned his head to her, paper shaking on his lap. She looked and saw the title. "Oh. Well I'm sure it will turn out ok."

And it did. While he never got the same amount of privacy as before, and whenever he walked around outside the campus he was always gawked at, it had calmed down. He had actually gotten far too used to calling All Might 'dad', even more so than he expected.

There were also surprise reports circling the news showing Toshinori on outings with Izuku and Inko... though on some occasions it was just him and the latter. When ambushed after one of these 'outings' it was revealed these were dates.

"Does this mean that you are his wife?"

"Izuku looks a lot like you, does this mean you are his mother?"

She was flustered, probably more so than Izuku was with all this added attention. In amongst her stutters and answers, a quiet yes was heard. The papers the next morning was surrounded with the most recent gossip of All Might's wife, that had somehow managed to stay out of the media and hero circle. Other heroes said they had no clue themselves.

(An impromptu wedding occurred that night with the fewest number of guests possible, just in case the media went digging to see if they were truly married. Izuku wept tears of joy as he stood beside his mother. Gran Torino bit his lip as to not shed the tears the same as Izuku, standing between the soon-to-be-weds. Naosama grinned as he stood beside Toshinori, acting as his best man.

New photos in the morning showed rings on their fingers.)

All in all, their newly formed, slightly haphazard family was perfect. And who could have thought that a Bring-Your-Parent-To-School day would bring so much joy, not just to one schoolboy, but to many others as well.

* * *

...

The paper crumpled under the man's grip, anger swelling from deep inside him. Soon the paper was in flames, spewed from the man's mouth. He was the paper turned black, the title glared into him once more.

 **ALL MIGHT HAS A SON?**

At first the title intrigued him but the moment he looked at the article, who they claimed was his son, he was enraged.

He had to get out of that cell, had to escape this prison, to set things straight with the press and with his own son.

* * *

 _ah, i finally posted my first fic for this fandom on here. I really should have posted one on here earlier_

 _I got the idea from an ask on saisai-chan on tumblr (go check her out, she's amazing)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! First I'd like to say a happy birthday to this fic! It is one year old today! I thought, as a gift for you guys, that I would finally deliver the second part to the fic to 'solve' the cliffhanger!**

 **secondly, thank you so much for all the love and support this fic has gotten! This was one of my first major fics and I still get notifications about it to this day so I'm glad that it's holding up well!**

 **i hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Some of the class members were sat in front of the tv, casually watching some daily show without much care for the plot; It was just another general soap opera after all. Other members of the class were lounging about in other places such as their dorm rooms, others in the kitchen preparing food for that night.

 _"~Sorry for the sudden break in the regular broadcast. We have breaking news."_ Miyagi Daikaku announced at his desk in the newsroom.

"Huh?" Sero asked, attention becoming fully drawn to the broadcast, looking away from the game he was playing on his phone, game over noise sounding.

"~ _There was a recent jailbreak at the Tartarus Prison, the very same where the villain 'All For One' currently resides after he was captured a few months ago. The number of villains that escaped is unknown, but they are presumed to be in the dozens..."_

That drew the attention of all the students in the room that weren't already looking at the tv. A few trembled at the video that came after the video, a brief shout of surprise filling the air, showing brief security footage of criminals rushing for the exit before the camera suddenly cuts off, as if destroyed during the escape.

"W-what the hell...?" Jirou asked no one, eyebrows raised in disbelief as she watched the broadcast.

"~ _There were no signs of a culprit and the officers did not see any suspicious movement up until the escape started."_

 _"~Some of the larger names of those that have escaped are Flamethrower, Toxic Chainsaw, Unlucky Fortune and Killer Blaster."_

 _"~Luckily, the recently captured All For One still appears to be in custody with no sign of a struggle, as is the Hero Killer."_

Midoriya let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. (He tried to ignore the small thought in the back of his mind that the villain could have faked it.)

"~ _All heroes are currently on high alert as they prepare to try capture the escaped convicts. Please be careful everyone."_

With that message, the broadcast ended and returned to the original program that was running, not that anyone cared.

The group was trying to process what was happening in silence.

"G-guys, it's all over social media." Kaminari said quietly as he looked through his phone.

On hearing that, everyone pulled their phones out, checking the newest trending hashtag across several media platforms. _#PrisonBreakout_

There were so many posts and comments about the breakout, people saying they were scared, the people who were worried about the heroes and their friends, those who were showing their support for the heroes, telling them to give it their all…

And then there were those posts, saying how terrible the wardens must be if they couldn't prevent a breakout, how the heroes should have been more ready for the possibility of the event, how more powerful people should have been kept on guard.

Midoriya felt sick to his stomach. He was worried… for his friends, his peers, his mum, All Might.

As he remembered his 'Dad's' name, his stomach hurt worse, head slightly spinning. A lot of these villains were imprisoned by All Might, set to rot in jail for the rest of their life because of him. And since All Might didn't have One For All anymore and was retired… he would be a target for them all.

Uraraka seemed to notice his worry as she stepped over to him slightly, understanding in her expression.

"Deku, go to your dad. I think it'd be for the best." Uraraka said quietly, hand on her best friend's shoulder.

With a small nod, Midoriya backed out of the common room, sprinting the moment he had left the building towards the teacher's dorms on the other side of the campus, pressing the buzzer to call All Might's room.

" _Hello?"_

"A-All Might? Can I come up?"

"Of course Izuku, my boy." All Might responded. The door buzzed, letting Midoriya into the building where he raced through until he was at All Might's room, door already open, waiting for him.

Midoriya stood there, at the doorframe, silently.

All Might sighed, opening his arms. Taking the invitation, Midoriya flung himself into his mentor's arms, clutching him tightly, afraid to let go.

"It's alright my boy, it's alright." All Might said as he patted Midoriya's head, slightly stroking his hair. "What's the matter?"

"S-so many of the v-villains are ones y-you put away… they'll come for you…"

"Don't worry about me my boy, I'm going to be fine. I wouldn't let a villain get to me. Besides, UA has upped its security again. I'll be safe." All Might said, trying to comfort him, thumb sticking up.

"I-I know that…"

"Then smile for me Izuku."

The smile Midoriya gave in response was watery and tearful, wavering, but a smile nonetheless.

"There we go."

"T-Thanks Dad…"

"Izuku my boy you don't need to call me that in private."

"I-I know but…"

All Might laughed a hearty laugh, patting Midoriya on the back. "Yeah, I get it. I think of you as my son as well."

Midoriya released himself from the hug, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed Izuku, now go on back to your friends."

"O-Ok d-dad!"

* * *

In the middle of classes the next day, Midoriya's phone buzzed. Aizawa simply sighed before allowing him to check it, as if knowing what the alert was.

"Outside Midoriya. Be quick about it."

Midoriya nodded, standing up and leaving as fast as he could. The moment he was out the doors, standing in the hallway, he pulled out his phone to see a message from Mirio.

 **Togata** : Sir wants you to go past afterschool, probably to do with the villain breakout

 **Midoriya** : alright, I'll go to the office as soon as I can once classes are over :P

 **Midoriya** : thanks for the notif!

Midoriya slid his phone back into his pocket, sighing. He somewhat expected that Sir Nighteye would call him in, considering his internship and all

 _Maybe this means that-_

As if answering his question before he finished asking it, Kirishima slid through the door, phone in hand.

"Heyo! Was that you getting called in as well?" Kirishima asked.

"Y-yeah, I have to go past after school."

"Same! Let's head off together then?"

"S-sure!"

Midoriya reentered the classroom as Kirishima started to feverently type in response to Fatgum.

He sat back down, trying to focus on his work, but he kept finding his mind going elsewhere. The last time he was called out for a major mission, it was with Eri. And… yes they got Eri out of there and she was currently living with a new adopted, loving family, but it didn't go all perfectly. Togata was still practically quirkless (though he was showing signs of it returning, very slowly), plus with all the injuries. That was a few months ago now.

He couldn't put an exact word to what he was feeling. Dread?

He wasn't sure.

...

As he expected, Uraraka and Asui got called in as well, them ending up joining him and Kirishima as they headed towards their respective hero offices. After their usual banter, then ended up splitting at the train station where their trains went in differing directions, leaving Midoriya tapping his foot in nervousness as he rode towards Sir Nighteye's office.

He knew this would be about the villain escape. Maybe he was being asked if he could help? They must really be needed the help capturing the villains if they are even including the interns.

Midoriya looked up to see people staring at him, shuffling slightly away.

 _Crap I was muttering again._

After far longer than he would've liked, the train finally hit his destination, Midoriya practically sprinting off the train towards the hero office.

Midoriya yawned as he reentered the UA campus, exhausted after the long day.

Sir Nighteye explained about how he was going to be out on the field as well to try help the situation, then practically made him leave immediately. He was in and out of the hero office in ten minutes flat.

He could have just said so in a text or a call…

He got to the dorm building and waved tiredly to his classmates, playing some sports game on their gaming console with Satou delivering snacks every-so-often. He wandered past, up to his floor and practically collapsed onto his bed.

He knew right after classes tomorrow he would be starting out on the field again.

The strange feeling of dread in his gut still remained.

...

He had being trying to help out for two days now, occasionally bumping into Uraraka and Asui with Hadou or into Kirishima and Amajiki. He was proud to say he managed to help out in some situations, a few villains arrested. But it didn't seem as if the numbers of the escaped villains were decreasing.

Sir Nighteye seemed to be pondering something from when Midoriya arrived that day, sending Midoriya off with Bubble Girl with far less words than usual, not that he said many to start with.

 _Maybe he's considering trying to get more help?_

He shook the thought off; He had to focus.

He returned back to the dorms a few hours later, aching and tired, to see the class buzzing with excitement, all grinning as they conversed with one another.

"Huh? What's going on?" He blurted out, confused.

"Hey Midori!" Ashido called out before returning to her excited conversation with Hagakure and Sero.

He continued through the bustling class towards Iida, who wasn't surrounded by people.

"A-uh… Iida? Do you k-know what's going on?" Midoriya asked, looking back at his classmates.

"Ah! Mr. Aizawa has gotten a request from a pro hero to allow the hero course students to participate in trying to capture the villains again, so I would assume that they are excited about getting to do hero work and putting their provisionals to use."

"Though if I'm being honest, I wish they'd quieten down a little bit. They're being really loud, my head hurts." Todoroki added as he slid towards them, escaping Kaminari who was previously blocking him, practically dancing around with Kirishima and Aoyama in excitement.

"Are you ok? Y-You know since you… um…" Midoriya started. Todoroki had a confused look before he seemed to grasp what he was meaning, a small smile on his face as he reached into his pocket, drawing out a card.

A provisional license.

"Me and Bakugou just got them the other day. We can help out too."

"That is great news Todoroki, i'm positively thrilled that you got your provisional license." Iida congratulated, smile on his face as he gave a congratulatory pat on the back to Todoroki.

"Thanks," Todoroki nodded, "but I think Mr. Aizawa is planning to lead all of us out together as one unit, to make sure we all stay together. Or that's what I guessed from how he worded it when he came past to tell us."

"I believe that is a good plan, just to ensure our first time out with the provisional licenses isn't too filled with havoc."

"Y-yeah. I wonder if S-Sir knows? Or maybe he helped to suggest that we do this, it seems like something that he would do. Wait now that I think about it that's probably what Sir was thinking about earlier on. But what about Uraraka or Kirishima or Asui, will they also be with us? Maybe we'll meet up with them later while they are on their own internships?"

"Midoriya you're muttering again."

"S-sorry!"

"It isn't a problem Midoriya, we all have our quirks!"

"I-Iida _nooo_." Midoriya groaned, Todoroki letting out a snort.

* * *

The moment classes were dismissed, they all gathered in the class, waiting for Aizawa to return and give them permission to grab their hero suits. The moment he appeared in the doorway, his mouth forming a yes, the majority sprinted for their box and rushing to the changing rooms.

Aizawa sighed as he watched Kaminari race Jirou out of the room, trying to get to his changing room before she got to hers.

" _Teenagers_." Aizawa grumbled, hand going to his face, shaking his head.

The… calmer members of the class took their time getting their costumes, resulting in the more excitable members of the class bouncing at the exits to the changing rooms, waiting for them.

"Come on guys! I wanna start!"

"Oui! I cannot wait!"

"Bakugou are you excited you get to join us?! I'm so glad that you got your license!" Kirishima said loudly, practically bouncing on Bakugou, trying to give him a hug in celebration. "You must be excited too Todoroki!"

"I'm alright." "Will you fucking calm down Kirishima?!"

Eventually, the had gathered back in the classroom, awaiting Aizawa's orders.

"Alright, you listen to me. Unless someone else of a higher position or the hero you're interning with gives you an order, you do not disobey my orders. Stick together, it'll be easier for you guys who are learning to deal with this. And if any of you don't take this seriously, I will not hesitate to send you right back to your dorm room and you will not get to participate again."

Aizawa was met with silence.

"Am I clear?"

"Yup!"

"Oui!"

"Yessir!"

"Alright then, follow me."

Aizawa led the group out of the school building, through the campus, out the gates.

Midoriya spied some of the other hero classes doing likewise, 1-B and their homeroom teacher heading off in a different direction to 1-A, Aizawa and Kan sharing a brief nod before separating.

...

They were probably on patrol for about an hour with little activity, but everyone was (mostly) still buzzing, ready to act.

A laugh of glee suddenly sounded as a villain sprinted through the crowd, tackling Aizawa and practically dragging him off before any of the students from Class 1-A could act to stop the villain.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Satou called as Aizawa got further and further away.

"Some of us should go after him!" Hagakure said, starting to move towards the teacher, a few of her classmates starting to follow suit.

"Please listen! Mr. Aizawa told us to stay together." Yaoyorozu said, stopping them in their tracks.

"T-that's right. Mr. A-Eraserhead is a capable hero. H-he can get out of there." Midoriya responded.

"We should listen to his orders and stay together, that way at least we should be ok and he will be able to come back to us quicker than trying to find us when we are all spread out." Yaoyorozu concluded, the students returning back to the group with her words.

"That's right, way to go Yaomomo!" Jirou grinned.

"Yeah, _way to go_ girly." A gruff voice mocked in a higher pitched tone behind them before a pillar of flame burst towards them. They barely dodged out of the way in time before their eyes landed on a villain standing in the middle of the street, two others standing a little further back.

"Yo, 'Sashi, you need a hand?" The one of the right called, claws bared, ready to fight.

The villain's eyes glanced across the crowd of the class 1-A students who were preparing to fight before landing on one student in particular, smirking.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine."

The flames burst from the man's mouth without any warning, far larger than the previous burst, earning a shriek of surprise from some of the students. Midoriya and some of the others with faster reflexes dodged out the way, grabbing as many classmates as possible as they jumped backwards out of range of the flames.

Something flashed in Midoriya's mind, a memory.

" _Pardon my asking, ma'am, but you're fourth generation, yes? As far as quirks, I mean..."_

 _"Yes, of course..." His mother started, head in one hand as she started to pull Midoriya's figurine from the ground, "I can pull small objects towards me. And my husband can **breathe fire.** "_

Immediately his mind tried to reason with itself. There were loads of different ways one could breathe fire. Hell, he was sure Endeavour could probably breathe fire if he tried.

What did the villains call this guy? 'Sashi?

 _"I'm sorry for being so distraught... ever since Izuku was confirmed as quirkless and Hisashi... you know..." Inko said to her friends who lived around the area, sipping her tea sorrowfully._

 _"It's alright Inko, it's not your fault. And none of us could have known about **'Sashi**." Mitsuki said, hand resting on Inko's arm in support, Masaru nodding in agreement_.

"Alright kids, I won't hurt ya too bad, just lemme speak to my son and I'll let ya go mostly unharmed." The villain said, looking through the crowd expectantly.

The class shared a look.

Who is he talking about?

It couldn't be Todoroki or Bakugou, the two with flame related quirks; Everyone knew Todoroki's father and many members of the class had met Bakugou's father on several occasions.

They went by appearance next. They supposed, when they thought about it, that the villain looked a little like Midoriya, but they already knew All Might was his dad.

It was impossible not to know that now after that media fiasco.

They decided that it must be a bluff to try get catch them off guard. There was no other possible option.

(They missed the brief look Bakugou shot Midoriya, trying to read his facial reaction to what the villain said.)

"Seriously? You're not coming forward? I'm really disappointed in you son." The villain sighed, hands on his hips. He tutted, head shaking. "Now, I'll give you ten seconds to come forward or I'll burn all of you to ash."

They blinked. He had to be bluffing.

"Ten..."

 _Shit._

"Nine..."

 _What do we do...?_

"Eight..."

 _What do we do?!_

"Seven six five..."

 _Whatdowedowhatdowedo?!_

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"O-"

Midoriya stepped forward hesitantly. The villain's eyebrows raised.

"Oh?"

"M-Midori what are you doing?!" Ashido asked, almost in a hiss. She didn't want one of her friends to get hurt, especially to a villain.

"A-are you... I-is your name... Hisashi?"

A grin burst onto the villain's face, making the class shudder from the familiarity. They knew that grin too well. They didn't like the thought of that grin looking so sinister.

"Izuku, my boy!"

Midoriya's gut wrenched. He wanted to gag from the sound of him saying it. It sounded wrong when it came from Hisashi's mouth, like it was the most foul curse word. But mostly, he wanted to have been wrong about the villain's true identity.

"How have you been? Inko didn't tell me anything after my imprisonment you know, never got any letters or visits. I've been wanting to ask you a few things son."

"Deku... what is this guy speaking about? Who is he?"

"... Hisashi..."

"Come on Izuku, call me Dad already. I mean, that's who I am right?" Hisashi said before scowling, expression darkening. "Oh wait, you call All Might that now right? How long did it take ya to completely denounce me? A week? A month?"

"Stop it. I-I came forward, now stop. L-Let my friends go. They have n-nothing to do with this."

"Friends? You are even counting that Katsuki kid as a friend? I was still around when his quirk developed ya know, unlike yours. Which reminds me, what a great quirk! Kinda hurts that you and Inko lied to me about you being quirkless though..."

"M-Midoriya dude, what the hell is going on?!" Kirishima asked, eyes going back and forth between the pair, almost like watching a tennis match.

"I'm sorry I lied... to everyone..." Midoriya started, looking down with his hands clenched. "A-All Might... he isn't my dad..."

Hisashi looked smug as he looked at the class's reaction to the news, he opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.

"But... he is like a father to me, far more than you ever are and could be!"

He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say as the man's expression dropped, falling into anger, a small burst of flame spilling from his mouth. Midoriya felt reminded of the Hero Killer.

"You bastard. How dare you?"

Hisashi took a step forward as Midoriya steadied his stance.

"Wait Mido-" a few called out to him, ready to help defend their friend when his arm shot out to the side.

"I-I'm sorry guys... I-I know we s-should be working together b-but..."

Todoroki started to step forwards before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Got it. Let's go kill the other shitfaces!" Bakugou shouted, starting in the other direction.

"B-Bakugou! What are you saying?" Uraraka called out to him. "We should be helping Deku!"

"For fuck sakes! Leave this for Deku!"

Begrudgingly, a few followed, as if understanding what their classmate meant. Midoriya shot Bakugou a thankful look.

Thanks Kacchan.

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Let's fucking do this!"

"Fuck him up Midoriya!" Kaminari called backwards before chasing after Bakugou who was already far away from them. Others shouted their encouragements before joining them.

...

(The class ran off, leaving Midoriya and the villain who claimed to be his father.

"Bakugou, why did you leave Midoriya? He'll need help. He can't do this alone." Yaoyorozu asked as she caught up with her explosive classmate.

"He has to do it alone. That's his fucking dad right? This is something Deku needs to deal with himself. If it turned out your parent was a huge asshole villain, you wouldn't want anyone else interfering right? You would wanna fucking deal with it yourself, right?"

"Aside from the slightly uncharacteristic... caring you seem to be exhibiting," Iida started, "you seem rather accepting of this. I mean, we all just recently learned that All Might really isn't Midoriya's father… Surely it must be as big of a shock to you as it was to us."

"I fucking knew All Might wasn't his dad, knew it all along..." Bakugou started before thinking back to his and Midoriya's battle at night after the provisional license exam, finally getting across years of pent up rage and misunderstandings. When All Might explained everything to him, though he figured out most of it by that point.

" _Bakugou my boy, I know it's a lot to ask of you, to lie about this to your classmates but I must ask you to." All Might explained, bowing slightly. "It's easier this way and we cannot let others find out about this, the truth of One For All."_

 _Bakugou hated the fact he was going to have to lie. He hated lying. But he understood why._

 _"Fine..." He grumbled begrudgingly._

"I get what Bakugou's saying, ribbit. This is Midoriya's business, not ours."

"I believe in Deku... I believe he can do it..." Uraraka said finally. "So let's work hard on this side so we can go back later to see if he's ok.")

Midoriya turned around once his classmates were far enough away.

"I-I'm going to stop you. Y-you aren't going to hurt anyone else."

Hisashi looked disgusted at his son's words.

"B-because I'm going to be a hero, unlike you."

* * *

Class 1-A minus Midoriya looked amongst one another as they knocked the last villain down, panting heavily, feeling exhausted.

"I-Is that them all?" Satou asked, wiping his mouth as he stood up slightly straighter.

"Yes, I believe that would be true." Tokoyami agreed, Dark Shadow returning into him.

"Let's go back to Deku, just to make sure he's alright!" Uraraka called out.

"I believe that would be the logical choice. Alright everyone, stick together and stay aware that a villain may attack at any time!" Iida said, drawing the attention to him as the classmates headed towards him, crowding him. "Is that all of us?"

"Yes, that's the nineteen of us, minus Midoriya." Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Let's go check up on Midoriya, ribbit."

The group started to race back towards their classmate, who was still fighting from what they could tell from this distance. As they slowly got closer towards the fight, a villain tried to ambush them. Bakugou swiftly turned around and sent a larger scale explosion to her face, followed by a pillar of ice slamming into her.

"The nerd is holding back." Bakugou commented after checking that the villain was unconscious, Sero lending some of his tape to Bakugou who then tied the villain up.

"How can you tell from this distance?!" Aoyama asked.

"Fucking Deku is hesitating before each attack. You can see the slight pause before he goes for the hit."

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he know he could lose if he does that?" Hagakure asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Despite the fact he's a villain, he is fighting against his father. Naturally he wouldn't want to hurt his family." Todoroki observed. He's probably going to try save his father, bring him from villainy, from rage, from revenge.

Like he did for me at the sports festival.

"S-shouldn't we help him?"

"I mean… this is Midoriya's problem right? It would be unmanly of us to butt in…"

"No, that's wrong. Midoriya said this to me, though it seems like a long time ago now. 'It's a Hero's job to give help, even when it is not asked for."

"But-"

"I agree we shouldn't interrupt their fight." Todoroki rationalised. "This is important for Midoriya. But I also agree we need to help in some way."

"Should some of us try find help?" Shouji suggested.

"Me and Ashido are pretty fast, we could go get All Might or find one of the other faculty."

"What about Iida?"

"I think Midoriya will want support once this is over from his besties." Ashido winked.

"Alright then, please be careful you two. Do not separate." Iida said, the pair starting towards the school, Ashido skating on her acid while Sero swung from his tape, going as fast as they could, trying to avoid any fights.

"Now, I'd think a way that could help him would be at least make sure there are no interruptions."

"Yeah! If we help Deku from the side so no other villains try to jump in, it'll make it slightly better!"

"Ok, form teams and we will stay in this area to ensure that nothing happens." Iida said. "Let's give our best to aid our classmate."

* * *

"You expect to be a hero when you aren't even taking this fight seriously?!" Hisashi shouted as he dodged a swing from Midoriya, fiery breath shooting towards him in retaliation, burning the side of his left arm.

Midoriya gritted his teeth so he wouldn't cry out. He was trying to fight as hard as he could, but something was mentally blocking him. Because Hisashi was his 'father'? Because he wanted to try stop Hisashi from doing this? Because he wanted to try save him?

He just knew he wasn't fighting to his strongest ability, try as he might.

"All Might's power must really be shitty if you can't even land a hit on me."

Midoriya flinched, he didn't expect his father would know about that, getting a devious smirk in return.

"Ah, so Shigaraki was right all along. Guess I should've believed him after all."

He's part of the villain alliance. I should have known.

Midoriya shuddered at the recently gained knowledge. He didn't want this. This shouldn't be happening.

Hisashi shouldn't be a villain.

"You know, I never originally intended to join the villain alliance but after his little speech and all… I knew I had to join up… especially when I'd get my revenge on All Might after he got me jailed and since he stole my family from me."

"H-he didn't steal any of us from you." Midoriya practically whispered before dodging a burst of flame, scorching the right side of his costume, causing him to wince.

"He didn't? I seem to recall the papers stating how my son is his son and my wife is his wife."

"Y-you lost the right t-to say we're family after you w-were imprisoned. You don't d-deserve to call yourself m-my dad or mum's h-husband. Mum and y-you were divorced. S-She isn't your wife."

"Come on now Izu-"

"I-if you're the villain I t-think you are, you murdered civilians for no reason." Midoriya started, gulping. He was still young, only about four or five when it happened. He only even knew about it because of All Might being the one to catch 'Flamethrower'. "T-the moment you even h-hurt one of them y-you lost the right…"

"What? Are you trying to get me to feel regret? I only regret getting _caught_."

White hot anger flashed through Midoriya as he punched Hisashi hard in the face. His arm stung slightly and he knew he went over his ten percent limit, but he could hardly care. Hisashi deserved an extra hard punch to the face after that.

"Ouch, that one actually hurt." Hisashi commented, rubbing his cheek, wincing when he touched it. "Finally going after me huh?"

"You…"

"What?"

"You _fucker_."

Ten percent limit? He didn't care anymore, pushing the limit further and further, body in pain as he reached twenty five percent, each movement making him want to wince.

"How could you say you don't regret ending a human life?!" Midoriya shouted as he launched himself at Hisashi, punching. He dodged as fast as he could, the punch only hitting his shoulder, but still enough to get the man to wince and hiss slightly.

"How could you even consider the thought of ending an innocent person's life?!"

Knee to the chest.

"How could you do that to the families of those people?! To your own family?!"

Punch to the chin.

"How could you be such a despicable human being?!" Midoriya finally screamed out as he reared his leg back for his shoot style. "SMASH!"

The final kick landed in Hisashi's gut, knocking him back, smacking into a wall; Midoriya could almost swear he could see a crack in the wall from where Hisashi impacted. He blinked, still in battle stance, waiting with bated breath.

But Hisashi didn't move, unconscious.

A whole minute he waited before he finally released his breath, full cowl dissipating with it. The adrenaline that had built up over the battle disappeared, pain fully catching up to him as he dropped to the ground, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Deku!" Uraraka called as she ran over, dropping to her knees beside him.

"H-hey 'raraka."

"Are you ok?! We were making sure no villain's tried to ambush you while you fought! We saw the end of the fight…"

"'M fine… sore… tired."

"Your Dad- I mean All Might is coming soon to see if you're ok, Mina and Sero went to get him since they are both pretty fast."

"Mmhmm…" He nodded, eyes shutting. "And is fine… he practically my dad anyways."

"Sure."

...

Midoriya must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes he was being carried in All Might's arms towards the school campus.

"...Dad?"

"Yup, that's me Izuku. You ok?"

"Sleepy."

"Ok my boy, rest up. We can talk later."

With a nod, Midoriya let himself fall back into a slumber.

...

He next woke up in the nurse's office, a couple bandages on his body.

"Ah, Midoriya, is that you up?" Recovery Girl asked as she noticed him moving slightly.

"Yeah… what did I miss?"

"I'd say not much. Your classmates and peers continued helping out the situation over the day you were out. A few more of the villains have been captured."

"I see…"

"I heard about what you did… who you fought. It was incredibly stupid of you to try take him on by yourself; yet another trait you seem to have adopted from Toshinori." She berated, waving her stick slightly. Midoriya shied away slightly, and she sighed.

"But it was brave of you, and I can understand your reason behind it, so I suppose I can forgive the fractures in your bones this time. It better not happen again."

"T-thanks Recovery Girl."

"I suppose I should call Toshinori in now that you're up; he's been worried sick."

Midoriya nodded, Recovery Girl going to the phone in her office and ringing All Might up. Two minutes later, she was back in the room with him, waiting for the retired hero.

Five minutes passed and he arrived, panting heavily.

"Toshinori you shouldn't overexert yourself. Your health isn't the best as it is."

"Sorry." He apologised before his eyes landed on Midoriya in the bed. "Hello my boy."

"H-hey All Might."

"How you holding up? I heard you had to fight against your… uh…"

"My dad, yeah."

"Are you ok? I can't imagine that would be any easy task."

"I'm… I... I don't know." Midoriya admitted, head dropping. "I don't know if it was the fact of who the villain was or if was what he's done or the fact he revealed you weren't actually my dad… just… I don't know."

"That's alright my boy, not everything is easy to figure out." All Might said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I felt… conflicted. I knew I had to fight him because he was a villain but… he was still the reason I exist…"

All Might stayed silent, letting Midoriya speak.

"But then… when he said he didn't even regret killing people… up until that moment, I'm pretty sure part of me wanted to save him but when he said that, that flew out the window…"

"I see." All Might responded quietly. "Either way… I'm proud of you."

"Wh-"

"You showed a lot of guts when you first encountered him, I doubt many people would manage to do so. Then, despite him being a villain and committing an unforgivable crime, you were still thinking of trying to save him. That isn't something many people would do either."

"..."

"So I'm proud of you Izuku my boy. And even if your classmates now know the truth that I am not your biological father, that doesn't make you any less my son."

The tears Midoriya had been trying to hold back burst forth as he sat up as quick as he could, grabbing his father figure in a tight hug. All Might sighed slightly, patting Midoriya's back, other hand going to the back of his head and pulling him in.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem my boy."

* * *

Midoriya was practically shaking in nervousness as he sat in the common room with his classmates, a week since the incident with his biological father. They were preparing to have a movie night to celebrate them doing a good job after being told they weren't needed out in the field because the number of villains out of custody had decreased significantly.

Sure he was excited for the movie night, sat between Iida and Todoroki, Uraraka lounging across him and Iida, Ashido sat at his feet, but he was nervous.

" _Izuku are you absolutely certain you want to tell them?"_

 _"They're my friends, they deserve the truth after I lied to them about you being my dad."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Dad, trust me in trusting them with this. If anything happens because of it, I will accept all consequences."_

 _All Might sighed before his mouth stretched into a smirk._

 _"Alrighty then my boy, I'll trust you."_

"U-Uraraka, can you s-sit up for a m-minute?"

"Sure Deku!" She grinned, heaving herself up, releasing Midoriya from the spot as he stood up. As he started to walk away, Uraraka slid into his spot, though ready to move when he returned.

He was still trembling as he moved to stand in the centre of the crowd, unsure whether he was glad hardly anyone noticed his movements.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"U-uh guys? B-before we start the m-movie… can I t-talk to you guys about something?"

Choruses of 'yes', 'sure Bro!' And other variations sounded across the room. Midoriya clenched his fist slightly to stop the shaking.

"I-it's about… why I lied about A-All Might being my dad…"

"That was a huge shocker!" Kaminari called out, smirking at his own pun, "You two are so similar like once it came out, none of us doubted it!"

"Yeah, they totally act the same!" Ashido added, sitting up straighter from her spot on the floor.

"I have also noticed they share some similar mannerisms." Yaoyorozu commented, nodding slightly. Other small comments started to arise, a chatter forming across the room as they all discussed how they didn't even think to doubt the claim in the first place.

"U-uh…"

"Come on classmates! We should let Midoriya get to what he is trying to say, it is rather rude of us to not let him speak!" Iida reprimanded, the chatter dying down almost immediately.

"T-thanks Iida."

Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about how he was going to say this. He was committed now, there was no turning back.

"T-the reason we lied about it… was because we had a reason to do it, to cover it up."

"Wait Deku you're fucking _telling_ them?!"

"Yes."

That drew in the intrigue from his classmates.

"I-I have to t-tell you guys… about that reason… I trust you guys."

The class almost seemed to lean forwards expectantly, waiting for what he was going to say.

"T-this is about my quirk, 'One For All' and that parent day a few months ago."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second part to the fic! Thanks again for all the how've and support I've gotten in this fic!**

 **this would let me know what sort of fics you guys wanna see from me! These are some of the ideas I've had lately so I do have some thoughts!**

 **thanks again!**


End file.
